


Triangulate

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao falls in love with his best friend Sehun's boyfriend, Junmyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamtempura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/gifts).



> for my beloved [jenn](zitaoyursocute.tumblr.com), months too late~
> 
>  **warnings:** language, explicit sex, including: d/s undertones, spitroasting

-

Zitao’s always known about Junmyeon – but maybe he’s never _known_ about Junmyeon until Sehun brings him home.

The first thing he notices is that Junmyeon is short. The next is that he’s handsome – in a simple way. He has one of those faces that seem carefully carved out from the ideal – eyes that curve up, a straight nose, high cheekbones, pink mouth – and put together in a nice oval shape. His hair is dark and soft-seeming, his skin pale. He’s beautiful, really. When Sehun talked about him, Zitao had thought Sehun was exaggerating because that’s what Sehun _does_ – all breathless, voice pitching to a whine, ‘the exam was _so_ hard’, ‘the professor is a _complete_ asshole’, and ‘Junmyeon’s face is _perfect_.’

Perfection isn’t what Zitao would go for. It’s different. Different from Sehun, whom he’s always liked looking at. Sehun has a crooked smile and his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. His limbs are so, so long when he splays them out on Zitao’s bed, in a way where he seems like he doesn’t really know where to put them, with bony fingers that skitter nervously over the back of Zitao’s hand until Zitao turns over his palm and tangles them together.

It’s their fifth date, and Sehun invited Junmyeon back to their apartment for dinner. When Zitao had started to make plans to cry off – it’s not like he can’t just sleep at Yixing’s for a night or two – Sehun had hesitantly asked for him to stay. ‘I want – I want you to meet him.’

‘Hun-ah, that’s not very romantic,’ he scolds. ‘Third wheels aren’t welcome.’

‘You’re not a third wheel,’ says Sehun incredulously before shaking his head. ‘Look, I want you to meet him.’

So Zitao meets Junmyeon – who smiles sweetly as he toes off his shoes at the front step and sets down a bottle of rice wine. ‘Sehun-ah told me you liked Chinese alcohol, but all I could find was this.’

‘This is wonderful, thank you.’ Zitao opens the bottle and brings out glasses. Sehun is handling the meat in the frying pan, eyebrows scrunched together in focus. Zitao only steps out of the kitchen for a minute before he hears a yelp and goes back in, seeing Sehun’s terrified face and Junmyeon sucking on the pads of two of his fingers, looking equal parts regretful and distressed.

‘You’re so bad in the kitchen, hyung,’ says Sehun, disbelieving, before glancing at Zitao. ‘He’s already burned himself. _Already_.’

‘Sehunnie, don’t make it sound so bad,’ says Junmyeon with a smile, his skin of his fingers scalded red and slick with spit. Honestly.

‘I’ll get Junmyeon some aloe,’ snorts Zitao, tugging on his elbow to take him to the bathroom with Zitao.

It’s when Zitao is carefully folding a bandaid around Junmyeon’s index when Junmyeon says, ‘hyung.’

Zitao looks at him. ‘No, I’m younger than you.’

He doesn’t expect Junmyeon to laugh – and it’s a sweet sound, coupled with the way Junmyeon’s entire handsome face crumples into a toothy grin. ‘No. You called me Junmyeon earlier, but I’m your hyung.’

Ah. Zitao feels his entire face start to burn. ‘I’m sorry – I, sorry, hyung.’

‘It’s okay – Sehun talks about you lot,’ he says. ‘It must be hard keeping track of another language in your head.’

Zitao ducks his face. ‘Still.’

‘It’s okay,’ repeats Junmyeon. He wiggles his bandaged fingers at Zitao. ‘See?’

-

Since Junmyeon is dating Sehun, Zitao always figured he’d feel some warmth towards him.

Sehun is the person in his life who curls up next to him when he’s tired, or sad, or affectionate, or excited. Sehun back-hugs him at home or pets his hair when they’re watching a drama together. Sehun tries out all of Zitao’s improvised meals. Sehun sits through all of Zitao’s impromptu fashion shows in the apartment to find what makes him look best.

Sehun is his best friend, and Zitao adores him more than he can bear on some days. So of course – anyone else who sees how precious Sehun is… surely it’s only natural that Zitao likes them too. Sehun deserves more than just Zitao wrapping him up in adoration. And Junmyeon is beautiful and kind, thoughtful and careful.

He doesn’t expect to find himself with Junmyeon three dates later, sitting beside him on the couch while Sehun ducks into the bathroom for a mid-movie piss. The screen is paused, and Zitao can’t help but look at Junmyeon from the corner of his eye, trace over his profile.

Junmyeon looks over and Zitao is caught, but Junmyeon only smiles. ‘Sehun told me you’ve been stressing over a project.’

Blankly, he nods. ‘Yeah – it’s nothing. I’ll get it done. I just… like talking my way through it with Sehunnie.’ The last thing he wants Junmyeon to think of him is incapable.

Nodding, Junmyeon gestures to the TV. ‘Do you at least like it so far? I thought maybe a night-in would get your mind off things for a while. Sehun agreed.’

A warmth blooms in his chest, presses up against his ribcage. ‘You – hyung, you don’t have to do that.’

‘Don’t I?’ Junmyeon is perfectly sincere – Zitao can tell because Junmyeon’s eyes are clear and he’s leaning towards Zitao the way he does to Sehun, fingers half-curled and ready to touch if need-be. ‘When you’re stressed, Sehunnie gets stressed too. You guys really are best friends.’

‘Yes,’ says Zitao softly.

Sehun comes around the corner then, flicking water droplets onto Zitao and making him yelp – more from surprise than anything. ‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, you’re gross,’ snaps Zitao, pulling Sehun down to sit on the couch next to him. Sehun only laughs and tickles Zitao’s neck with cold fingers until Zitao is yelling out again. Beside him, Junmyeon laughs too.

‘Cute,’ he coos, and Zitao looks at him, red in the face. Looks at Junmyeon’s grin, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Looks at the way Junmyeon is pleased, _content_ , to sit on their lumpy couch beside Zitao to make Zitao a little less stressed.

Looking back, that’s when Zitao fell in love with his best friend’s boyfriend.

-

It takes two more dates after that before Zitao realizes that his mostly distant, platonic appreciation for Junmyeon has spiralled into a pit where even looking at Junmyeon makes him feel helpless. It wouldn’t be Zitao’s smartest move to tell Sehun, ‘can you please stop bringing your boyfriend over because seeing him makes me want to crawl into his lap and kiss him,’ but sometimes he gets close to it.

Sehun is too important though. Zitao would rather face down a dozen roaches flying at him at the same time before pushing Sehun away from him. He loves Sehun so much, too much. Enough to simply reply ‘thank you, hyung’ when Junmyeon comes over and smiles at him and says, ‘you look good today, Tao.’

Of course, the curse of best friends is that Sehun _notices_. Notices the stiff line of Zitao’s shoulders until Junmyeon is gone. Notice all of Zitao’s carefully chosen dialogue, his bitten-off smiles, how he tries not to look at Junmyeon for too long.

‘Do you not like him?’ asks Sehun one day. He’s pressed up against Zitao’s back, arms around his waist, while Zitao cracks an egg into the pan.

‘I really like Junmyeon-hyung,’ says Zitao. Therein lies the problem.

‘Then why do you get so weird around him?’ Idly, Sehun’s fingers play with the hem of Zitao’s shirt, skimming at the skin underneath. ‘You get all… tense. Nervous.’

‘No, I don’t,’ scoffs Zitao.

Sehun digs his chin into Zitao’s shoulder, ‘so why are your shoulders up to your ears right now, Tao?’

Deliberately, Zitao sucks in a breath and goes loose, tries to be casual about it. Even if just mentioning Junmyeon’s name has him tighten up. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘It’s _something_ ,’ presses Sehun.

Exasperated, Zitao tries to spin around, tries to face Sehun and stare him down so he’ll back off. He manages a half-turn, his waist twisting, but Sehun is tipping forward at the same time, and of course, their mouths fumble for a second against each other, before Sehun pulls away entirely, looking at the floor.

‘Sorry,’ he says quietly. It’s not the first time this has happened, and Zitao doubts it will be the last, considering they’re always pressing so close to each other all the time. Sehun apologizing is always a constant though.

‘It’s okay,’ replies Zitao, holding out a hand. On the stove, his egg is probably burning, but Sehun came first. ‘Hun-ah.’

‘I really want you to like him,’ says Sehun eventually, taking Zitao’s hand. They both turn back to the stove, and Zitao switches off the heat before flipping his egg over to see that it has, indeed, scalded. The warmth of the pan cooks the other side slowly and this time Zitao watches.

‘I know,’ he says, squeezing Sehun’s fingers. ‘And I do. A lot.’

‘Is that… Is that why you get nervous around him?’ asks Sehun, pressing their shoulders together. ‘Because you like him _a lot_?’

‘Hun-ah,’ says Zitao, looking over, surprised. He doesn’t know what to expect when he sees Sehun’s face – an expression of betrayal would make sense, or something like disbelief.

Instead, Sehun just seems passive, blank. Non-judgemental with his soft mouth and warm eyes and curious gaze. ‘He is really nice. Really attractive too. Sort of short though.’

Zitao’s mouth twitches. ‘Really short.’

That – at least – makes Sehun huff out a laugh. ‘Really short.’ He sobers up. ‘Do you?’

‘He’s yours,’ insists Zitao first. Has to make that clear. ‘Hyung is _your_ boyfriend.’

‘I know that, Tao,’ says Sehun, rolling his eyes. ‘We’re dating.’

‘But…’ Squeezing Sehun’s fingers, Zitao takes a breath and nods. ‘I like him. _A lot_.’

When Sehun pulls away, Zitao isn’t surprised but it still stings. Makes his heart stutter in his chest. He shoves the pan onto an unlit burner and looks over at Sehun, hates that Sehun would rather stare at his feet than at Zitao.

‘I’ll get over it. It’s just a crush, Hun-ah.’ He clenches his fists, tries to figure out what to say, to be sincere. ‘You’re too important.’

Finally, Sehun looks up, looking confused more than anything else. ‘I’m not jealous.’ He rubs at his face with his hand. ‘Isn’t that weird? I’m not jealous. I _care_ that you like Junmyeon-hyung, but…’

‘You shouldn’t be jealous,’ says Zitao. ‘He’s yours and I’m yours and… you shouldn’t be jealous.’

Turns out it’s not enough. Sehun still leaves the kitchen – and Zitao – behind.

-

The mood settles around them for a week, before Sehun announces he’s going to bring Junmyeon over again.

Zitao nods. ‘I’ll be at Yixing’s.’

This time Sehun doesn’t stop him.

-

Yixing consoles with food and hugs. ‘It doesn’t sound like he’s mad at you.’

‘He’s not,’ says Zitao. ‘He just feels confused. He’ll figure it out, I think.’

‘Figure out what?’

Zitao looks up from where his head is in Yixing’s lap, and Yixing smiles softly at him, combing his fingers through Zitao’s hair. ‘I…’ He hesitates. ‘I don’t know.’

Yixing laughs softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. ‘Taotao, are you confused too?’

-

When he gets back to the apartment, it’s a little past noon. Of course, Junmyeon’s shoes are gone but he doesn’t expect to see Sehun sitting alone on the sofa, hands on his knees, looking up at him with something quiet and pleading in his eyes.

Zitao’s heart drops. He looks over Sehun again – makes sure he’s not in physical distress at least – before he’s at his side in an instant. ‘Hun-ah, what’s wrong?’

Sitting down beside him like this, Zitao doesn’t know what else to do but to cup Sehun’s cheek and make them face each other, make sure Sehun doesn’t run away from whatever he’s trying to say.

The last thing he expects is for Sehun to tip forward and clumsily mouth at Zitao’s upper lip. He would pull away – but Sehun is shaking, soft, almost imperceptible trembles, under Zitao’s touch, so Zitao gives Sehun whatever he’s looking for. He kisses back.

It’s soft and hesitant – but it makes sense. Even if Sehun is awkward, pressing his lips chaste and warm against Zitao’s mouth over and over again, like he’s looking for something. Zitao reciprocates, easy, understanding – thinks that maybe Sehun needs more than just a handhold right now, more than a hug. If Sehun needs to know Zitao is here through kisses, that’s more than fine. Because that’s where Zitao is. Here, here, here.

Eventually, Sehun pulls away, eyes wide, watching, so scared. Zitao only smiles, as gentle as he can manage, before nodding. ‘It’s okay, Hun-ah.’

‘Is it?’ Sehun jerks his head to the side. ‘Hyung was here and I kept wondering where you were instead.’

Zitao blinks. ‘Do you have a crush on me?’

This time, Sehun stares. ‘What – no. No. I just. Wanted to.’ He gestures jerkily at Zitao’s mouth. ‘It’s different from hyung.’

‘It’s still us then?’ Though Zitao has no word for it other than ‘us’, it’s the best one. The one he’s sure Sehun will understand the most. Something that sounds better than best friends anyway.

‘It’s still us,’ says Sehun, eyes going half-lidded in thought. ‘Just. Maybe. With a little more than before. That’s okay, right?’

‘More than okay, Hun-ah,’ murmurs Zitao, and nudges at Sehun’s cheek with his nose. Sehun huffs at him, but when Zitao presses their mouths together, he can tell Sehun is smiling.

-

Of course, Sehun goes back to fretting the moment Zitao stands up from the couch to get on with his day. Sehun tries not to let it show, but when they’re back to being close again, Zitao can always feel the skittering nervousness in Sehun’s fingers, the tenseness in his shoulders. It fades for a while when Zitao makes him laugh, makes him smile. But as always – the anxiety slinks back in, makes Sehun get all uncertain.

He has Junmyeon’s number saved in his phone, though he exchanges only texts about Sehun – thinks maybe he should keep his distance from Junmyeon, because Junmyeon is beautiful and kind and _not his_. This time the subject is still Sehun, but Zitao also requests for Junmyeon to meet up with him.

Zitao is getting his drink from the barista when Junmyeon walks in – fashionably late by a few minutes and dressed in a perfectly cut suit. It’s so utterly different from the ugly, soft sweaters, and loose shirts he wears when he visits their apartment, takes Junmyeon out from his image of gentility to someone firmer, stronger. It’s embarrassing how fast Zitao feels heat crawl up his spine at the sight.

Still, familiar Junmyeon shines through when his face breaks out into a smile and he waves and gestures to an empty table by the window. Soon enough, they’re seated across from each other, and Junmyeon is stirring sugar into his coffee, saying, ‘so what did you want to talk about, Tao?’

Immediately, Zitao flounders, staring at the slowly melting whipped cream in his own mug, before he manages a, ‘has Sehun been okay? With you?’

Junmyeon blinks. ‘Is something wrong with Sehun?’

He shakes his head. ‘It’s not that – it’s. It’s none of my business.’ Zitao exhales noisily, irritated at himself for not thinking this through. He goes with what he knows best. ‘You should know he likes you. A lot. He thinks you’re one of most – most admirable people he’s ever met.’

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s fingers are curling around his wrist, gentle, warm, and Zitao looks at him in surprise. ‘I know that as much as I know he likes you too. Did something happen?’

It’s not Zitao’s right to tell Junmyeon, when _he’s_ not the one in the relationship. This is between Sehun and Junmyeon. He hesitates, then shakes his head, but doesn’t move his wrist from Junmyeon’s grasp. ‘It’s – Sehun thinks he has to choose. Between us. And I don’t want him to stop being my best friend, and I know he doesn’t want to stop being your boyfriend. But I don’t know how to tell him he can have both.’

‘So you want _me_ to tell him?’ Junmyeon purses his mouth in thought. ‘But… I think you’re not telling me something, Taozi.’

Zitao takes his hand back from Junmyeon and drops it in his lap trying to smile in reassurance, though it feels weak. ‘It’s nothing.’

Junmyeon watches him for a long moment, and Zitao is terrified for a moment that Junmyeon will see right through him. Doesn’t know _what_ he’ll see – but it can’t be good. Zitao ducks his head, drinks from his mug instead.

Then there’s a touch to his cheek, that pulls away quickly enough, and when Zitao looks up, Junmyeon has a half-smile on his mouth, eyes soft. ‘You’re always thinking about other people aren’t you, Zitao?’

Zitao laughs a little, in embarrassment. Doesn’t tell Junmyeon that he’s being a little greedy too – doesn’t want to pick between both of them either.

-

If nothing else, no residual awkwardness can stop Sehun from touching Zitao as he had before. Buries his face into the back of Zitao’s neck and hooks his arms around his waist, nuzzling into him – warm and solid. Zitao takes it, turns it around – catches Sehun on the couch and curling up next to him, pushing their shoulders together when they stand side-by-side in the kitchen, tucking his cheek next to Sehun’s when they hug, loose-limbed and gentle, reassuring. I’m here, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.

Zitao gives Junmyeon a few days to breach the subject – or maybe he does already, when Zitao wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a soft glow from under the crack of Sehun’s bedroom door. Hears a muffled voice. Phone conversations hidden away from Zitao. As it should be – because this isn’t… this isn’t about _him_ , as much as he likes to pretend that he has any claim on them both.

It’s at the end of the week, when Zitao comes home from classes, tosses his bag to the side, and collapses on the couch, that he sees Sehun peeking out from the hallway, his shoulders curving up, brow furrowed, mouth pressed flat.

Then, finally, carefully: ‘can I invite hyung over?’

Zitao blinks up at him. ‘Of course you can.’

Sehun is looking at the corner of the couch more than at Zitao, so Zitao sits up, catches his gaze, makes sure he can’t run away from it. ‘Hun-ah, do you want me to stay or leave?’

That seems to be it. Sehun’s shoulders drop down a little as he replies, ‘stay. I want you to stay.’

‘Then I’ll stay,’ meaning far, far more than today.

-

While blaring very loud and very bad music is not exactly a solution, it at least has Sehun loosening up as he tries to cook something in their kitchen that is apparently delicious _and_ ambitious, and Zitao is relegated to sitting at the table and staring at Sehun’s bobbing head as he dumps something in a pot of boiling water.

‘Be careful,’ says Zitao with a snort, before the buzzer rings in their apartment, and he’s up to open the door for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon brings plum wine this time – though Zitao's sure neither him nor Sehun can appreciate the quality of it. He's smiling, as usual, when he looks up at Zitao, and Zitao has to look away, setting the table instead as he catches glimpses of Sehun making Junmyeon taste-test his food.

It isn't until they're all huddled up on the couch after their meal that Zitao realizes he's in the middle. That he's always in the middle when they sit together and he wonders if that means something, before hurriedly backtracking. It doesn't mean anything. He's just a boyfriend's best friend, the third wheel that they include when they're over at the apartment. And it's _okay_.

It's okay. It's okay because it _has_ to be.

The movie is at a slow point – some sort of emotional, flashback-ridden montage of the protagonist's feelings – when Sehun, who is pressed up against Zitao, threads his fingers in Zitao's and says, 'I want you too.'

Zitao blinks and looks over with a soft noise of surprise. 'What?'

Sehun sucks in a deep breath, then barrels ahead. 'Me and Junmyeon-hyung talked about it.'

'About what?' Zitao looks over at Junmyeon, who is a warmth beside him even if they aren't touching. Junmyeon is looking right back at him, expression soft, before nodding.

'Sehunnie told me he was torn up between you and I,' says Junmyeon, as if that explains anything.

Zitao shakes his head. 'I don't understand.'

Clearly, Sehun is uncertain too. His hand is a little warmer than usual, so Zitao squeezes their fingers and looks at him, makes sure he can't look away from this. 'Hun-ah, Sehunnie,' he calls out, letting Sehun blink out of his thoughts and look back at him.

Then he's leaning forward – careful and hesitant, but Zitao tips his head and presses his mouth with Sehun's own. Kisses him slow and soft, because there is a storm of uncertainty under Sehun's skin and Zitao will catch him, tug him out of it. For now, it doesn't matter that Junmyeon is here, because this is about Sehun now, and Zitao will be Sehun's first, always, always.

After a moment, Sehun pulls away, his ears reddening. 'What if we – all three of us. Dated.'

Zitao stares at him. 'But.' He whirls around, looks at Junmyeon beside him. Junmyeon seems unfazed, simply watching with his hands in his lap, flicking his gaze between Zitao and Sehun, seemingly thoughtful. 'He's your boyfriend – Sehunnie is.'

'I know that,' says Junmyeon, finally cracking a smile. 'And I know you're his best friend. It would be unfair to force him to choose when he can have both, right?'

There is something lost here. That Sehun can press his mouth and fingers against both of them – know all of Junmyeon sighs, discover all of ZItao's noises. Know them past just words. Know them in ways that Zitao won't be able to have because Junmyeon is Sehun's, even if he is invited into this arrangement like a houseguest – at risk of being kicked out at any moment.

It's somehow even worse of an offer compared to not even be invited at all. Because, worst of all, Zitao wants both of them too. To have Junmyeon just out of reach as 'best friend's boyfriend' is a torture in it's own way, but having him become a pseudo-boyfriend that Zitao _still_ can't touch is even more agonizing.

'I can't,' says Zitao finally. 'I – I can't.'

Immediately, Sehun's face falls. He's too polite to demand for reasons, and Zitao is too scared to give him any. Maybe that's why he thinks he's free to escape, ready to move from the couch, when Junmyeon's fingers snag onto ZItao's shirt and pull him back down with a dull thud.

Bewildered, Zitao looks over, and is pinned down by Junmyeon's gaze – that is in turns hard and soft. For his sanity, Zitao pretends the affection is directed at Sehun, and focuses on the tight, stretched line of sternness that is Junmyeon's mouth. 'Taozi, what's the matter?'

Zitao shakes his head, tries for a strained smile. 'Nothing, hyung.'

'Then why are you trying to run away?'

'Hyung...' starts Sehun, trying to intervene, fingers curling around Zitao's wrist as if ready to pull him away from Junmyeon, but Zitao shakes his head.

'It wasn't supposed to happen – but... But I like you too, hyung. The way Sehunnie does. So that's why I can't. Because having you closer to me and still not... not...'

He looks at where Sehun's fingers are around his hand, how they're still there even after Zitao's voice trails off to nothingness. Peeking upwards, Sehun catches his gaze but simply holds it.

It's only when Junmyeon takes a breath. 'So you want to touch me?'

Put like that and Zitao's brain slip-slides into filth that he hurriedly shoves away. 'Hand-holding,' he blurts. 'We can start with hand-holding.'

Junmyeon laughs, a sound Zitao is weak to and Sehun too, the way he flicks his eyes behind Zitao to see the way Junmyeon's face scrunches up, his teeth peeking out behind his pink lips. 'Okay. We can start with handholding. Here.'

It feels sort of silly and childish – shoved between two people, one hand for Sehun, the other hesitantly curling around Junmyeon's. 'This is...'

'Fine,' says Junmyeon softly. He nudges his shoulder against Zitao's so Zitao will look at him. 'Considering you're almost always over when I'm over, don't you think that, maybe a little, I've sort of been dating you too?'

-

Dating Sehun is not much different than usual, except that Sehun slowly becomes less and less shy with his mouth. Presses a kiss to the curve of Zitao's neck during a hug, nuzzles into his cheek when he wants Zitao to initiate a kiss to his lips – already open in a half-grin. Zitao is happy to oblige because kissing Sehun is different than anyone else.

Kissing Sehun is soft and slow, with nips and teases, because Sehun wants to play more than anything. Like kids bumping noses, stumbling around, going off-balance when one of them bends too far forward or back. Zitao tastes Sehun's smiles more than anything else when he has Sehun close. Soft and private and just between them – moments Zitao steals and keeps for himself.

Then he retreats, a sly look in his eye, 'have you kissed hyung yet?'

Zitao shoves his shoulders. 'I'm... waiting for the right time.'

'The right time to stick your tongue down his throat?' Sehun laughs. 'Isn't that, like, all the time for you?'

Dating Sehun also means that Sehun is privy to all of Zitao's thoughts on Junmyeon and what Junmyeon does to him – makes him feel warm with a smile, makes him laugh with the way he sometimes stumbles or pokes fun at something, makes heat slink right under Zitao's skin when Junmyeon peeks up at him from below his eyelashes, all, 'let me pay' or 'let me take care of it' or, even, 'something you want, Taozi?'.

Zitao has managed to breach the wall of physical contact with handholds and hugs, draping himself along Junmyeon's shoulders when he's feeling lazy and affectionate, nuzzling his nose into skin when whining for something, fingers drawing idly over suit sleeves and sweater hems for attention.

He has to step back sometimes – to breathe. He has Junmyeon now, tangible and warm under his hands, and Sehun too, lashes fluttering and shy smiles when he catches Zitao in these moments of admiring reflection. There is a fragility here, some sort of balance, between Zitao and them both, them and each other, that Zitao wants to make sure is preserved, and sometimes the idea of taking more is terrifying in its ability to shatter what is there.

Sehun politely disagrees of course. He shows Zitao how wrong he is with careful, intent blowjobes on the couch while movie credits play. Or sleepy, unhurried handjobs under the shower, Zitao gasping wetly against Sehun’s shoulder, his fingers clawing into Sehun’s ass and slipping further, just to feel Sehun shiver.

It feels like they’ve respectfully declined Junmyeon from their bed for a while – with their stuttered goodbyes at the door after dinner, after a date, as they both stumble past the threshold and into each other, mouths hot and open already when they meet.

Junmyeon does not remark on it, seems more pleased about Zitao and Sehun’s closeness more than anything. He simply smiles, laughs, teases – if only for confirmation and approval. Approval that they’re doing well without him, maybe. Or, if Zitao’s mind skates below the surface of his thoughts, maybe it is approval that they’re doing well without his instruction.

Authority is not something Junmyeon usually displays, at least not around them. He is more sweetly indulgent rather than anything, or lovingly embarrassing as he coos over them both. Yet Zitao thinks he catches it sometimes – like whiffs of cologne in the air – of the control Junmyeon possesses, the authority he would use to dictate.

Sehun admits to the fact that Junmyeon overwhelms, quick yet gentle, when he kisses, touches, licks, sucks. Zitao believes him – just wonders where it would come out to play. If that part of Junmyeon was only reserved for when he wore suits and talked money, or if he also seamlessly took control of sex, of how he’d want his partner, how he’d make sure they’d get everything they asked for.

It’s what has Zitao wanting – desperate, hot, parched for a taste. The sheer _desire_ that Zitao has about that part of Junmyeon overwhelms it at times, till he has to retreat into himself. He would tell Sehun, but he doesn’t know how to phrase it. That he holds off on pushing Junmyeon into bed because he wants so much, at times he can’t even breathe with it.

-

Cliches are underestimated in their ability to simply _work._ At least that's what Zitao believes and he hasn't been proved wrong yet.

The evening begins with Sehun piling their hard-made bibimbap into bowls when Zitao opens the front door to Junmyeon smiling and holding rice wine. Nostalgia swims in Zitao's vein as he pours the wine out and then brings the drinks and food over to the couch for them to sit and watch the TV, chatting idly between bites of food and movie dialogue.

He supposes he should've expected this to happen in the way it does. Sehun volunteers to do the dishes – something he _never_ does – and Zitao is left sitting beside Junmyeon when Junmyeon looks at him and says, quite simply, 'Taozi, may I kiss you?'

There is surprise, but also a feeling of knowing, like Zitao knew that this would be the night. It simply made sense even if there's no logic behind it. Instinct, maybe. So he nods, tentatively leans towards Junmyeon, and closes his eyes when Junmyeon meets him halfway.

Junmyeon kisses gentle, soft, easy. Involuntarily, Zitao's shoulders drop, tension draining out of him when he realizes it's just Junmyeon – lovely, perfect Junmyeon, and he's going to be fine. When a hand cups Zitao's cheek, he leans into the palm, opens up when Junmyeon presses against his top lip.

There is nothing but a humming buzz of happiness under Zitao's skin, the warmth of Junmyeon close to him, next to him, against him, as he slowly flicks his tongue along Zitao's mouth. Gasping against Junmyeon's lips, Zitao presses closer, and Junmyeon hums. Knows, immediately, what it is Zitao wants, it seems, when he slips his tongue against the other's.

A rush of blood goes to Zitao's head, has him dizzy when he realizes he can suck on Junmyeon's tongue, whining when he feels Junmyeon's moan. More, he wants more. His fingers are curling along the softness of Junmyeon's sweater for a grip, breath stuttering when Junmyeon moves his mouth harder, closer, open and wet and _hot_ as he tries to take more of Zitao.

Zitao pulls away, sucking in a sharp breath, eyes on Junmyeon's pink mouth, the lovely stain on his high cheekbones, how his eyes are warm and dark and desirous. 'Hyung,' he manages, pawing weakly at the sweater, trying to find a word, phrase, _anything_ to show that he needs more.

'May I take you to bed, Tao?' asks Junmyeon, voice almost seemingly teasing if Zitao didn't know he was just _this_ nice.

He nods, fervent. 'Please, I want, so much.'

'Finally,' murmurs Sehun from behind Zitao. He sits on the couch too now, arm circling around Zitao's waist, mouth skimming along the nape. 'Can we?'

Zitao shivers, closes his eyes as he leans back into Sehun's solid warmth. 'Both?'

'I can watch,' offers Sehun, voice soft, careful, like Zitao's consent is china-glass delicate.

'No,' says Zitao, louder, firm. 'I _want_ both of you.'

Sehun's grip becomes tight around Zitao, and Junmyeon hums, smiling wide and pleased, 'that sounds perfect.'

-

They choose Zitao's bedroom. The lamp is turned on, draping Sehun and Junmyeon's pallour in shades of gold, so that Zitao cannot help but touch and _keep_ touching.

Pressed between them again, Sehun kisses the back of Zitao's neck, hands stroking up along his sides under his shirt, and Junmyeon is at his front, licking the corners of Zitao's mouth as Zitao shivers and moans. He pulls Junmyeon's sweater off, scoffs at the undershirt until Junmyeon takes it off as well, and drags his fingertips along the soft naked torso in front of him, utterly enamoured.

'You're so _gorgeous_ , hyung,' says Zitao, helplessly in love, and Junmyeon laughs.

'Not nearly as beautiful as you, Taozi,' he says, tugging at the hem of Zitao's shirt, 'let me see.'

Sehun helps Zitao out of his clothes. They don't stop at his shirt – fingers bumping against each other as they unbuckle his belt, pop the button of his jeans. Sehun's thumbs are hooked in the waistband of Zitao's undershorts, drags them down along with the jeans, until Zitao is utterly naked, exposed, in front of them both.

'Get on the bed,' says Junmyeon, hands cupping Zitao's hips, thumbs pressing tight against the bone, betraying his calm demeanour. It has something hot pool into Zitao's gut – Junmyeon _wants_ him. He falls onto his back against the bed easily, eyes flicking from Junmyeon to Sehun, who is still fully dressed and unable to look away from Zitao.

'You too, Hun-ah,' says Zitao. 'Please.'

'Yes,' says Junmyeon, kneeling on the bed beside Zitao, eyes on Sehun. 'Take it all off, Sehunnie.'

Sehun shudders but nods, mouth open but no sound coming out. He does as told – strips naked and crawls onto the bed, fingers skimming along the long expanse of Zitao's skin, almost reverent. Though Sehun has seen him like this before, somehow this is more intimate, more important, and Zitao chalks it up to the weight of Junmyeon's gaze he can feel upon them both.

'Hyung,' says Zitao, turning to look at Junmyeon, eyes wide and desirous. He's not quite sure what he wants – all his fantasies boiling down to the singular, simple thought of wanting _Junmyeon_. Junmyeon hears him of course – the smile still there, just half-hidden now behind something heavier, harder. Zitao whines, arches into it – whatever _it_ is.

'Let me take care of you, Taozi,' says Junmyeon as he leans over and kisses Zitao. Zitao closes his eyes, opens his mouth, gives himself up and moans as Junmyeon _takes_. He's not mean or rough – just insistent, unrelenting. Maps out Zitao's mouth and bruises his lips. His small hands – soft, warm – are on Zitao's skin now, sliding over his collarbone, down to his nipples. He flicks them with the pads of his thumbs the same time he sucks on Zitao's tongue, and Zitao keens from the back of his throat, perfectly willing for more.

Junmyeon pulls away, looks at Sehun. 'Get the lube, won't you, Sehunnie?'

'Yes,' says Sehun, almost immediately. He pushes off the bed and heads out of the room, presumably to get the lube from his own dresser, not knowing where Zitao's is. Zitao wonders if they'll wait for him to come back, but the thought flies out of his head when he feels one of Junmyeon's hands cup the weight of his half-hard cock, eyes on him.

'So gorgeous like this,' says Junmyeon, dipping his head down to lay soft kisses over Zitao's flat stomach, teeth tugging at his treasure trail. Zitao shudders, breathes. 'What do you want? Tell hyung.'

Swallowing, Zitao tries for words, all clogging his throat at once when presented with the opportunity to speak. 'I – I, you, _you_ – I just want _you_ , hyung,' is all he can manage, fingers curling into the sheets under him as he struggles for something else, something more concrete, but it's hopeless.

'You have me,' replies Junmyeon, absolutely genuine, and Zitao's eyes burn, sucking in a sharp breath. With that, Junmyeon grasps Zitao's cock and pumps it slowly, gaze going half-lidded as he licks over the head. The sudden heat and wetness makes Zitao choke on a noise, not even noticing when Sehun has returned until he sits beside Zitao, both of them watching Junmyeon suck Zitao's dick.

It's the same as his kisses – Junmyeon is intense, focused, pinks lips stretching over the thickness of Zitao's cock as he takes half of him, hand pumping the rest for now. Zitao tries to stay still, gasps out with the way Junmyeon's tongue laves up against the underside, sucking around the head hard. Beside him, Sehun shifts, kneeling, his cock hardening against his thigh, as he watches.

'Hunnie, let me,' slurs out Zitao, hand reaching out to grasp Sehun's dick. Sehun hisses, hips shifting up to drive the length through Zitao's fingers once, twice, before he stills to look down at Junmyeon's bobbing head. Zitao is almost embarrassed at the small noises that escape his mouth; Junmyeon is too good, pumping his cock with a wet mouth and slick hand, spreading the saliva, letting it streak down his cheek and over Zitao's balls.

He manages to stroke Sehun's dick a dozen times before Junmyeon pulls off, watching Zitao's hand work with pupils blown wide. It makes his gaze dark, glittering in the dimness of the room. Zitao's mouth goes dry, his hand stills.'Hyung.'

'Did you get the lube, Sehun?' asks Junmyeon, voice just a little bit deeper, a little more wrecked. Zitao swallows hard.

'Y-Yeah,' manages Sehun, hand awkwardly grasping at the sheets next to him before he finds the tube and offers it to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon looks back at Zitao, his hands pressing Zitao's hips onto the bed, tight, hard. 'Do you want hyung to fuck you?'

'Oh fuck,' says Zitao, gut tightening with heat at the idea of Junmyeon's cock sliding inside of his ass, opening him up, fucking until he comes all over his stomach. 'Please, hyung, fuck me, fuck me – '

'What about Sehunnie, Tao?' he asks then, sudden, words a weight as they drop upon Zitao's chest. 'Are you forgetting him? Greedy boy.'

The guilt swims up his throat, tasting bitter. Zitao shakes his head – he didn't mean to, he just thought he could be fucked, but it's true, he forgot, he's sorry, so sorry, 'hyung, _hyung_ – '

Junmyeon soothes him by tracing soft, warm patterns over the skin of Zitao's stomach, petting him until he calms. 'It's okay, it's our first time, Taozi.' He glances up at Sehun, finally takes the lube he's clutching in his hand. 'Thank you. What do you think we should do with our baby Tao?'

Sehun reaches over, pets his hand through Zitao's hair. 'Our Tao,' he murmurs, almost wonderingly.

'Yes,' says Zitao softly, pushing up into Sehun's touch, trying to reassure him he wants to stay, please, let him. Sehun seems to catch it, smiles softly and leans down to kiss him. They kiss soft and sweet – the kisses Zitao knows makes Sehun's mouth tingle afterwards with how much he wants, how much he loves.

Eventually, Sehun pulls away, looks at Junmyeon. 'I want... I want for Tao to get fucked.'

'Yes,' hisses Zitao, spine arching to show himself off – the hard, wet length of his dick, the long expanse of his skin, how pliant and gorgeous he's willing to be for them.

'Then you'll make sure he feels good while I prep him,' says Junmyeon, and Sehun nods, perfectly obedient. The sight has Zitao biting his lip – always knew Junmyeon would be like this, but to see it, to _know_ it, is too hot entirely. 'Lift your hips, Taozi.'

Doing so, he feels Junmyeon slide pillows under his lower back, spread Zitao's thighs open, exposing his ass and cock entirely. It makes him feel eager and slutty, especially when he eyes the curve of Junmyeon's jeans, how sucking on Zitao's dick got him hard and heavy and wanting to fuck Zitao. Zitao groans.

Junmyeon uncaps the lube, slicks up his fingers, and sucks on Zitao's sac when he slides his first finger inside. Immediately, Zitao is keening, body tight with how good it feels, before he relaxes again, can't look down where Junmyeon is because he feels like he'll come any second. Instead, he's focusing on the way Sehun lies down beside him, kisses his neck while stroking his cock, pleasure snaking through Zitao's veins from the attention.

He doesn't want to come, tries his hardest not to – helps that Junmyeon does not tease in his prep. He's quick, methodical, but careful, sweet when he kisses the inside of Zitao's thighs, tries to keep him grounded. The way Sehun kisses, touches, should be called teasing, but Zitao knows it's just the way Sehun is. He is always too aware of his body, of himself, unless Zitao gets his hands on Sehun, gets him off until Sehun is shivering and whining, pathetically desperate, before he comes.

One night, realizes Zitao, he will see Junmyeon do that to Sehun. Get to see the different shades of Sehun breaking apart over the sheets, the parts Zitao can only brush against, can only guess at, but wants to see oh-so-badly.

'C'mon, please,' murmurs Zitao against Sehun's mouth, 'Hun-ah, _please_.' Sehun nods, kisses him harder, and jerks Zitao with a tighter grip. His hand feels so good – soft instead of calloused, thumb flicking at the ridge exactly how Zitao likes it, makes sure his fist gets right down to the root and back up to the crown in a smooth stroke, over and over.

Zitao fucks his hips into Sehun's fist, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he tries not to moan too loudly. It just feels too good – the stretch of his asshole around Junmyeon's fingers, how Sehun jerks his cock, how they sometimes meet at the same time, or go off-rhythm just enough for Zitao to feel his skin tight over his need to come. He loves this – body burning like he's under the spotlight, caught between two beautiful, wonderful people, who just want him, want to take him apart.

'Hyung, _hyung_ ,' gasps Zitao when Junmyeon finally has three fingers sliding smoothly in and out of his ass, the tips just prodding his prostate, but not enough for Zitao to come. 'Fuck me – please, _fuck me_ – '

'You look so good like this, Taozi,' says Junmyeon, voice kind, but edged with satisfaction. Like he's proud that he got Zitao to this point – squirming and sweating, asshole milking his fingers for more. 'Our beautiful Taozi.'

'Yours,' he says, unashamed, as he rocks down on Junmyeon's hand, cries out when he finally presses his sweet spot against those fingers. 'Oh fuck – Junmyeon-hyung, want you, need you, fuck me – '

Sehun's warmth draws away, and Zitao jerks his head, tries to figure out why. Junmyeon must've gestured at something while Zitao had his eyes closed from the pleasure. He groans when Junmyeon's fingers pull away, ready to be filled up with dick. Junmyeon is moving away entirely now, and Sehun takes his place, kneels between Zitao's open thighs, his own cock hard and slick against his stomach.

Junmyeon is hovering above Zitao now, dipping down for a kiss – hard and wet, and Zitao opens up for him, tries to make sure Junmyeon can taste the lust on his tongue, how desperate he is for something, anything, that involves the two of them over Zitao. 'I want a cock inside of me,' whines Zitao against Junmyeon's lips, uncaring how wanton he sounds. 'Please, hyung, I want to be fucked.'

'I,' starts Sehun, voice loud, discordant, in its nervousness. Junmyeon pulls away and they both look at Sehun, his gaze so wide and hazy with desire. 'I'm going to fuck you, Tao.'

Zitao groans, spreads his thighs farther. 'Please, Hunnie, do it.' He looks at Junmyeon, 'can I...'

'Can you what, Tao?' hums Junmyeon, hand coming up to brush a thumb across Zitao's cheekbone. It's soft; it makes Zitao's heart stutter in his chest.

'You can,' says Zitao, swallowing hard. 'You can fuck my mouth. Please. I just – I just want both of you.'

He hears Sehun suck in a sharp breath, watches as Junmyeon's gaze drags hot and heavy down Zitao's body, assessing. Zitao wants to be good enough for it, wants to show Junmyeon he can take it, he promises he can. 'Hyung, please.'

That seems to be enough. Junmyeon pets Zitao's hair, 'roll over for me then, and tap the bed twice if it gets too much.'

'Yes,' exhales Zitao, doing just as told.

On his hands and knees, he can feel the heat of Sehun behind him, how he trails his fingers down the length of Zitao's spine, peppers it with kisses. Junmyeon finally sheds the rest of his clothes and comes back to the bed, kneels in front of Zitao so that Zitao can drop down to his elbows, press his cheek against Junmyeon's thigh to gaze up at him through his lashes.

Running a hand through Zitao's hair again, Junmyeon nods, 'come up. Is this what you want? To be fucked by our Sehunnie? Get me off at the same time?'

'Please,' says Zitao, leaning into Junmyeon's touch, trying to nuzzle against his palm. 'Please.'

Junmyeon captures Zitao's chin between his fingers, stills his head, as he looks over him at Sehun. 'Fuck him well, Sehun. Just how I fuck you.'

Sehun makes a small noise, then notches his cockhead against Zitao's wet, stretched asshole. 'Fuck, Tao, _Tao_.'

He pushes in – agonizingly slow. Zitao exhales with it, eyes closing as his hole opens up around the heavy, thick cock. Sehun doesn't stop until he's all the way in, and Zitao moaning from the back of his throat at how good it feels to be so full, ready to be fucked now.

'You'll have to start, Tao,' says Junmyeon, eyes on him, and Zitao swallows hard under the heavy gaze. Carefully, he rocks his hips, fucks himself open in increments over Sehun's dick. Behind him, Sehun groans, his fingers digging deep into Zitao's hips as he holds still while Zitao push-pulls his ass over the heat, the thickness.

'Feels good,' moans Zitao, hoping Sehun knows he loves it, loves him. 'Want Hun-ah to fuck me, just like this.'

'You heard our Taozi,' says Junmyeon.

'Fuck,' manages Sehun, before he's pulling his cock back and pushing in, driving the air out of Zitao's lungs. He's slow, but steady and deep, makes sure his dick drags delicious along Zitao's rim, lets the crown push hard into his sweet spot with each thrust. Zitao is already moaning noisily, ass aching and hot with just this much.

'What else, Tao?' asks Junmyeon, his voice an anchor, grounding Zitao for a moment, before he's swept back up in pleasure. 'Sehunnie's fucking you so good. You think you can handle me fucking your mouth too?'

Zitao moans loudly, wordlessly; his mouth is dropped open in invitation, tongue on his bottom lip so pink and wet already for Junmyeon's dick. Junmyeon huffs, smiles, before his grip on Zitao's chin is gone. This time, he's tangling his fingers in Zitao's hair and canting his hips up, other hand grasping his dick just under the head.

It's filthy but so fucking hot as Junmyeon paints Zitao's lips with his precome, gaze heavy and hot on him, while Sehun fucks Zitao's ass open, just as steady as before. Zitao is keening, wanting, his entire body strung tight with anticipation and pleasure all at once.

Finally, Junmyeon slides his dick inside of Zitao's mouth, running the crown against the soft inside of Zitao's cheek with a soft moan. 'Beautiful Taozi,' he exhales, sliding more of his cock inside, making it bump against the back of Zitao's throat. 'Look so absolutely gorgeous between us.'

Zitao moans around the weight in his mouth, tongue tasting the precome that Junmyeon's already leaking, knowing it was _him_ who drove Junmyeon to this point. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks, bobbing his head over the first half of Junmyeon's cock to get it so wet.

'Fuck,' groans Junmyeon, and Sehun echoes out the noise as he slams his cock just a little bit harder into Zitao's ass. 'I'm going to fuck your throat, Tao. Remember to tap the bed twice.'

A pitched, pathetic moan is the closest noise Zitao has to a yes, and he relaxes his jaw, swallows around Junmyeon's cock already. Junmyeon hisses as he draws his dick out slow, dragging Zitao's lips so softly around the length, before he's pushing back in. He's steady, trying to mirror Sehun's rhythm, when he pushes back in, head pushing up against Zitao's throat, but Zitao doesn't gag.

'Hyung,' moans Sehun, still fucking deep and hard. ' _Hyung_.'

'No,' says Junmyeon as he rocks into Zitao's mouth, eyes half-lidded and dark. 'Fuck Taozi until he comes. He's been so good for us.'

So good. _So good_. Zitao hums, feeling himself drift, as he is caught between Sehun's cock working his ass, Junmyeon's opening up his throat with each thrust. The rhythm is so in sync, so carefully controlled – it's a wonder Sehun hasn't lost it completely. But he won't, not under Junmyeon's gaze.

Like this, Zitao feels overwhelmed by how good it feels. Can feel the stutter of Sehun's hips against his ass, the push-pull of his cock as he fucks harder now. Sehun claws into Zitao's hips, holds tight, as his balls slap obscenely with each thrust, pitched little noises of, 'fuck, Tao, _hyung_ , god – ' escaping his mouth as he tries to keep the same pace even as he drives his cock in deeper.

'Doing so well,' croons Junmyeon, his voice breathless, and Zitao is proud of that. Proud that his mouth has affected Junmyeon's voice, as well as his cock in Zitao's mouth. He can taste the precome leaking profusely from the tip now, feel the twitch of Junmyeon's dick as it drags over his tongue before fucking into his throat. 'That's right, Tao, just like that.'

Zitao hums, moans, his hips twitching as he tries to start meeting Sehun's thrusts. The timing is wrong the first two times, then Sehun slams right into him as his ass rocks back, and they're both groaning. ' _Fuck_ ,' snarls Sehun, and fucks into Zitao again, Zitao's hole getting fluttery tight with anticipation, making friction spark up Zitao's spine.

Junmyeon uses the grip in Zitao's hair to pull his head back, popping his cock out of Zitao's mouth, and Zitao whines at the loss. Blinking up at Junmyeon, he moans at how intensely Junmyeon watches him, watches his body still moving in a sinuous wave to welcome Sehun's cock into his ass with each thrust.

He feels so slutty, desperate, as he moans over Junmyeon's cock, trying to fuck himself open on Sehun's dick, his own length bobbing and leaking between his thighs. Junmyeon seems to like it, jerks his cock with his other hand in slow, dragging strokes while Sehun keeps fucking Zitao, both of them trying to make a good show for him.

'More, _more_ ,' gasps out Zitao, hands pushing hard into the bed underneath for leverage as he gets Sehun's cock deep and hard into his ass with each movement. 'Hyung, _please_ , want you – want more – '

'Fuck, fuck,' whines Sehun, draping his front along Zitao's spine, cock jabbing right up against Zitao's prostate with each snap of his hips. 'Hyung, _please_.'

With Sehun's cock hitting Zitao exactly where he wants it, Zitao can barely think straight, manage the words to say what he wants. Wants to come, wants Sehun to come, wants Junmyeon to tell him he's so good and gorgeous and willing and that Junmyeon will just – just – 'fuck me, hyung,' says Zitao, breathless, wanton, 'please – _please_ – '

'Our beautiful Taozi,' says Junmyeon, petting his hair, 'can you come for us untouched? Can you do that for us?'

The words have Zitao's cock twitching, drooling precome. ' _Yes_.'

'Come while we use you up, okay,' and Junmyeon is sliding his dick back inside of Zitao's mouth, pushing in deep right until he's down Zitao's throat. Zitao groans, loves it, his body still rocking onto Sehun's cock while he sucks hard around Junmyeon.

It feels too good, too hot, overwhelming Zitao's senses. His cock is slapping against his stomach with how hard he is, how well Sehun fucks into him from behind. He wants to come so bad, tries to tell Junmyeon by deep-throating him right down to the root, eyes shut and focused on how thick the dick in his mouth is, the weight of it on his tongue.

They find a rhythm again – quicker and harder now. Sehun's breath is hot, gasping over the nape of Zitao's neck as his hips keep fucking into Zitao's ass, cock working in sharp jabs right up against his prostate. Junmyeon is opening up Zitao's throat, doesn't stop even when ZItao gags, chokes, because he can handle this, he _can_.

The pleasure snakes through Zitao's veins, pools into the base of his belly. His balls are so tight against his body, orgasm building fast. Zitao hollows his cheeks as he sucks, eyes squeezed shut, feeling Junmyeon petting through his hair again as he fucks Zitao's mouth. 'You're lovely,' he hears Junmyeon moan, voice low and rough and so, so sincere. 'So absolutely perfect.'

Sehun seems to echo the sentiment as he drives in hard, mouth wet and gasping over Zitao's shoulderblades. His frame is shaking with holding back his orgasm, and the effort has something warm and adoring wash over Zitao's frame as he squeezes his hole around Sehun's cock, feeling the delicious drag against his rim.

Then Sehun is moaning, 'wanna come inside, oh _fuck_ ,' into Zitao's ear, and Junmyeon replies with, 'would you like that, Tao? Both of us making you take our come?', and Zitao is _gone._ The idea of having both of them – wanting Junmyeon to flood his mouth, for Sehun to fill his ass right up until he's leaking – is too much, and Zitao is mewling, gasping, _coming_.

He spills all over the sheets underneath him, moaning and choking on Junmyeon's cock as Sehun fucks the orgasm out of him, until his cock is spitting out the last few pulses of semen and Zitao is shaking from overstimulation.

'Hyung,' rasps Sehun, voice broken, wrecked, his cock being milked by Zitao's asshole through the entire thing. Zitao presses his hips back, takes in all of Sehun's thick cock, waiting and wanting so fucking badly. Finally, Junmyeon – with a sharp, hard thrust into Zitao's mouth – replies with a, 'yes, you did so good, Sehunnie, so good,' and Sehun loses control of the rhythm he's been painstakingly trying to keep.

The thrusts are haphazard and frantic, and Zitao feels his body lurch forward, gag even further on Junmyeon's dick while Sehun cries out and fucks hard, using Zitao's hole without thought, just wanting to come so, _so_ bad. He doesn't last longer than a dozen slams right deep into Zitao's ass, grinds hard. 'Tao, fuck, _Tao_ ,' he moans before he blows his load.

Zitao keens, feeling Sehun pump him full, still thrusting weakly into his asshole so the tightness can milk the last drops of come from Sehun's cock. It's warm and wet, so much of it that when Sehun finally pulls out, he can feel the semen leak out of his hole, down to his balls. With a thud, Sehun collapses on the bed, trembling fingers rubbing at the sensitive rim of Zitao's hole, smearing the white come over it.

The sensation has Zitao making pathetic noises around Junmyeon's cock, wanting Junmyeon to finish by using Zitao up right till the end. And Junmyeon doesn't disappoint – keeps fucking Zitao's throat open without remorse. He's works his dick into Zitao's mouth steady, hard, his balls slapping against Zitao's chin. Zitao must look like a mess, tears caught in his lashes and drool streaked down his chin, his mouth so red and puffy around the thickness of Junmyeon's dick – but he doesn't care, just wants to be good enough for Junmyeon to come.

'Perfect, both so perfect,' groans Junmyeon as he drives his cock into Zitao's mouth once, twice. 'Fuck, Taozi, take it all, beautiful boy.' And he's pulling Zitao down right to the base, cock lodged deep down Zitao's throat so when Junmyeon comes, Zitao has no choice but to swallow it all, drink every last drop that Junmyeon is willing to give.

He sucks on Junmyeon's dick until it begins to soften, feeling so warm and content when he can taste Junmyeon's spunk on his tongue, how Sehun's load is still slowly leaking out of his asshole. It takes a minute before Junmyeon gently lifts Zitao's mouth from his dick, takes his shoulders and brings him up to kiss – sweet, soft.

Just when Zitao doesn't think this could get any better, he feels Junmyeon moan when he tastes himself in Zitao's mouth. It has a flash of an idea pass through his head – Junmyeon pumping his ass full of his come, licking it out afterwards – and Zitao moans with him, hands weakly pawing at Junmyeon's chest for support.

Finally, Junmyeon breaks the kiss, gazing at him with dark, warm eyes, his face flushed and hair a mess – sticking to his forehead with sweat. Zitao smiles back, overwhelmed by how much he loves being here with him, with them _both._ He looks over his shoulder, but Sehun is already moving to be beside Zitao.

Without a sound, Sehun cups the side of Zitao's neck and kisses him too.

'That was so good,' says Zitao when they part, looking between Junmyeon and Sehun. 'Love you both so much.'

Sehun's cheeks colour a faint pink and he smiles shyly, presses his face into Zitao's neck, murmuring, 'me too, you know that.' Junmyeon outright laughs, gaze proud and adoring, as he unsticks Zitao's hair from his temple and cheeks, brushing it back in careful sweeps of his fingers. 'You both were perfect,' he says. 'Love you too.'

After that, it's easy. Junmyeon pets Zitao's hair, his skin, as Sehun wipes him clean with a reverent touch. Then they're all tucked together under the blankets, Zitao pressed between Junmyeon and Sehun, legs and fingers all tangled up with the three of them.

It feels good to know them now – intimately and perfectly like this. Pressed between them, Zitao realizes, after a moment, that they both know _him_ now too. And with the way Junmyeon and Sehun drape themselves over him, it's clear that they refuse to let him go.

He falls asleep with that thought – that after so long, Zitao finally knows where he belongs, right here, with Junmyeon and Sehun both.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
